The Malaysia Job
by Paws on the keyboard
Summary: Taken place after UC4 before the prologue. D&F fortunes are taking off, but this is uncharted so nothing is straight foreward is it? An old unwanted visitor pays our treasure hunter a visit putting the whole expitition in jeopardy I do not own any of the charachters, have any affliations with the franchise, Naughty Dog or Sony
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

They sat in the low lit New Orleans bar the three of them (Nate, Sam and Sully), discussing how best to examine or lift  
the wreckage without damaging anything vital, like schoolboys divvying up marbles.  
The few jobs from Jameson marine and the boat load of coins from Libertallia sublty stuffed in Nate and Elena's luggage  
had enabled them to buy a more ocean worthy resarch vessel for the trip.  
The permits were through from the malaysian government, alowing them to explore and raise the sunken boat (so long as the  
boat remianed property of the goverment). Elena had managed to twist the arm of her old producer into looking  
at reviving her old show, filming the whole procedings in the hope to re-kindle the TV show.

Things were finally looking good for Nathan Drake

"It's getting late fellas I'm going to head home" Nate announced galncing at the clock on the wall 11.30pm, he had meetings  
with border agencies, harbour masters, an office full of paperwork to sift through, a boat crew to get together,  
dive equipment to source, someone to find to keep the newly rebranded D&F fortunes running while they were away...the list  
was endless. Less than a month to go before the reasarch boat would be at the wreckage did not seem like long enough.  
"Really we're just getting started" Sam piped in from behind his beer eager to push the conversation to the exciting part.  
Sully helpfully interjected "Let the kid go Sam he looks exausted enough, nothing we can't disscus tomorrow hey nate?"  
"Yeah, as much as I want to stay my mountain of work isn't going to do itself, Come round to my house tomorrow, I'll get  
pizza and beer, we can finish where we left off?" Nate relpiled getting up and pulling his coat from the back of the chair  
"Alright you win, don't think the old man here can stay up much longer" Sam quipped "Easy on the old Sam! Yeah sure say 7.30?"  
Came from Sully. They finished their drinks and left, not aware of the two men sat at the bar heads in their drinks eating chips, watching the football grey men who blended into the world, who heard and saw everything.

17.00 the following day, Nate had managed to power through the days work in surpisingliy good time, the sun was painting the ocean outside an aray or reds and oranges, he picked up his phone just as a call Elena from Elena came in  
"Hey honey I'm all done here so looks like I'll be home early Sam and Sully are coming round about 7.30 they have some pretty  
good ideas for once" Nate waited for a response "Elena you there?"  
"Someone's been here Nate the doors open drawers out the coffee tables turned over, someone has been in our house"  
"What are you ok, has anything been taken?" Nate asked not quite able to mask the worry in his voice  
"Yeah, no I'm fine I just... who would do this... nothing is gone...Nate?"  
"It's ok, -Intterupting knock at the door- just hold on, someones here I'll see what these guys want then I'll be home soon Ok"  
"Ok" Elena replied before hanging up.

Nate opened his office door to see two men leaing on the harbour railings one facing him the other looking over the harbour.  
"Nathan Drake? the front man questioned"  
"That's me, how can I help?" before he could react the man facing the harbour turned peice of wood in his hand swung cleanly  
at Nate's head knocking him out.

When he came to he was in an unused storage building (D&F's new storage building) Wooden crates and oil drums ready for the  
voyage he had a bag over his head arms tied behind his back to a woooden chair. The bag was forcefully removed and a familiar  
face stood before him - Rafe Adler gun in hand- a man who by all intense and puropses should be dead.  
"Hello again Nathan, sorry we had to meet in such... unfortunate circimstances, my boys here tell me you and that lovely wife  
of yours are onto quite a find?"  
"What do you want? How did you get out?" Nate spat back, trying to loosen his roped arms, the nail sticking from the back of

the chair coming in most useful.  
"Well that little fiasco back in Madagascar left me with quite the hole in my finances, I'm holding you and your damn lying  
brother responsible, so I need a cut" he paced infront of Nate like a chained dog ready to lunge.  
"Really, if you hadn't barged in there we would all have come out of there really quite well don't you think?"  
Rafe snapped back "If you recall Nathan you blew the god damn ship up, now please co-operate before I start to loose my  
patience"  
Nate felt the ropes loose, freeing his arms he lunged at Rafe tacking him to the floor, Rafe dropping his gun in the  
comotion. One of Rafe's henchmen joined pulling Nate off him, he twisted out of his grip before sending a haymaker into his  
temple. Rafe picked up his gun and fired the gunshot echoing through the empty building.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Hey Sam, Nate isn't home, he isn't answering hs phone, look I usually wouldn't be worried, we've had a break in, and he said there were men at the office" Elena was panicking he should have been home by now.  
"What hey slow down, are you OK?" Sam trying to reasure her..where was Nathan?  
"Yeah i'm fine sorry, could you just swing by the office its probably nothing but, I don't know just check all is OK?  
"OK I'm on my way"

The bullet tore through Nate's chest entering at the bottom of his ribcage on the right side before tunneling through his, lung fracturing ribs and mercilessly out the other side below his shoulder blade. Nates breath stuck in his throat, he stammeerd trying to breathe through the wall of pain before falling to his knees, then painfully onto his side, a pool of blood starting gather around him. "What the hell have you done" Rafe cursed at the man before striking him hard "I need a way out of this mess now"  
Nate tried to breathe, shallow and rapid coughing with the effoet of trying to stay alive.  
"Torch the place" Rafe barked pacing frantically the two men spashed oil around the floor, walls, crates any suface that would burn, Nate tried to get up, he had to get up, get out, rolling onto his side he pulled his legs under him and getting onto his hands and knees, his left hand pressed against the entry point trying in vain to stem the bleeding. Stay down Nathan" Rafe spat before landing a hard foot into his ribs. White pain blinded Nate as he fell onto his back, breath hithcing on every effort, blood pouring from between his fingers.  
"Blood is pooling in your lung your drowning, you'll black out and die before long, I'm sorry it had to come to this Nathan"  
Rafe squatted down next to him. He got up knocking an oil drum over, lighting a match and setting fire to the empty warehouse, before turning and leaving, with the two men.

The flames licked up the building, Nate tried to get his phone out of his jeans pocket, call Elena, say goodbye, his body was numb not, arms not responding to his call for aid. He tried to stay concious, the pain overwhelming, the smoke mixing with blood in his lungs. As his vision started to blur softening around the edges, the door flew open, providing more oxygen to the flames, He heard someone call his name and managed to wheeze out a "Sam?" in reply before the darkness enveloped him.

Sam could see the smoke rising as he turned onto the dockside Shit came from his lips and he gunned the bike down the pier to the smoking building, Sam practially launched himself off the bike, kicking in the door to the warehouse, coughing as smoke swifty entered his lungs "Nathan...Nathan..." He screamed into the building, trying to move through the smoke and intense heat from the flames A quite painfull Sam came from the far corner, he proceed through the buliding to the voice stopping in shock to find his brother bleeding out on the floor, breathing fast and shallow loosing too much blood.  
"Jesus Nathan, I'm here, I'm going to get you out" He spoke to the unconcious form on the floor. He dragged Nate out under the arms as far as he could from the now collapsing building Someone must have seen the burning building as he saw bue lights traveling in his direction at speed. He checked his little brother over his pulse bearley detectable, applying pressure to the gunshot with one hand he gently slapped Nate face trying to get a response, he pulled out his phone.  
"Ambulance please, my brother now, he has been shot, shit come one Nathan wake up please" Sam pleaded with the operator giving them the location trying to put the phone down to rouse Nate.

The blue lights grew closer Sam couldn't belive what he was seeing hands and amrs covered in Nate's blood, feeling his life drifting slowly away. The crew rushed to his side applying a dressing and rapidly placeing an IV before getting him on a strethcer and into the ambulance they had been talking to Sam trying to ask him questions, but he just stared over Nate unable to take it in digest the events unfolding before him. The crew told him which hospital they were going to before sirens started up and the blue lights faded into the distance.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam dosen't remember the journey to Nathan and Elena's small New Orleans house, the failng sun turning the white clapboard pink. He dosen't remember stumbling up the three steps to the front door before hammering on the door.  
He does remembers the look on Elena's face when he told her what had happened, the colour running from her skin and the way she buried her head in his shoulder shaking, refusing to aknowledge what had happened.

Neither of them spoke on the way to the hospital, Sam couldn't stop her when the taxi stopped outside the ED doors, she ran with more puropse than ever before in her life eyes scanning for any sign of him. "My husband is here, he has been shot please, where he is?" she begged the recptionist hidden behind the counter "Ok, what name please?" was the repsonse "Nate... Nathan a The women typed "He has just arrived and is in resus bay 4, if you wait here I'll get" Before she had even finished Elena spun on her heel and ran

She flung back the modest curtain to the bay seeing first the blood and discarded dressings before moving up to see Nate, His eyes barley open short rattly shallow breaths through the oxygen mask, someone administering drugs through an IV another pressing hard onto the wound. There was someone by his head talking to him she didn't hear what they were saying. A sterile kit was being trollied over, followed by a surgeon.

"Mam you need to step outside" came a voice from a corner, that voice placed a hand on her shoulder.  
"He is my husband please, how is, what are they doing"  
The surgeon placed a small incision between two ribs, before inserting a tube through the hole. Nathan only just flinching through his poor level of conciousness.  
"They need to put a chest drain in his chest cavity has filled with blood, then he will go to theatre, we will be able to tell you more once he is stable, there is a reltives room down the hall mrs?"  
"Elena... I just want to see him please, let me in"  
"Two seconds, we need to get him to theatre as soon as we can"  
Elena took his hand in hers, Nate squeezed her hand and slowly turned his head to see meeting a gaze eyes full of tears, he took off the mask "I'll be ok 'lena" he muttered through short breaths "you better be cowboy" he response catching in throat Sam was by her side coaxing her away so the staff could work on Nate.  
"I'll be in as soon as we know more Elena" the voice from the corner said as they wheeled him off his hand falling through hers.

Three hours later 2am the voice from the corner retunred "He is stable and out of theatre, and recoveing in the ICU, give him half an hour and you can go and see him"  
"Thank you, so much thank you"

She saw a man lying in a hospital bed connected to various machines, monitoring him in infinfite detail, blood pressure, heart rythms, respiration rate, oxyen levels. He had an IV in each arm, one replisihing the blood spilled earlier that night. Oxygen was being fed in though nasal prongs, there was a drain coming from his chest allowing his lung to work properly. The rest was up to him. The man laying there montionless was far from the man she married.


End file.
